Destiny's Hallway
by Little Miss Amelia Pond
Summary: The Doctor and Martha go off on a new adventure, but when they get stuck in a never ending hallway they meet a new friend or maybe a new enemy. Jump into Chapter 1 of this exciting lost episode. You'll be dying to read the next chapter!
1. Facing Destiny

Destiny's Hallway

Chapter 1

"Okay!" said The Doctor as the TARDIS settled.

"Where are we then?" said Martha as she sat back up from being tossed around. She had her hair down in a simple style which she rarely did. She was wearing a blue tank with a loose purple vest and some worn out jeans. The Doctor of course with his usual suit and rather Sherlock looking coat.

"Let's find out!" he said with a little hop. They shared a smile and exited the TARDIS. The old time machine's door slammed against a brick wall. "Well, that's a bad parking job eh?" he said. He moved the TARDIS and led Martha in front of him. She opened the door this time only to have be slammed against the same wall only just a few feet from where they were. The Doctor gave a serious look to the wall. "Hmm, that's strange. I sware I could have-" He started murmering to himself and walk to the center of the TARDIS. "I guess I'll try again."

Martha noticed something strange about the wall. "Hold on, Doctor." He spun around and looked at Martha. Martha slowly put her hand up to the wall. Her hand went straight throught it. She let out a little squeak and quickly jerked back. The Doctor burrowed his eyebrows at what happened in front of him.

"Well that's a bit odd." He bravely walked straight through it completely. It looked almost as if he were going up stairs to Martha.

"Doctor, Doctor are you there?" She tried to almost see through the wall until a hand came out from the wall. A familiar hand. The Doctor's hand. She took the hand of the man she loved and walked through the wall. They stood in a little girl's room. It had many drawings on the wall and toys scatered all around the floor. There was a simple pink bed on the right of the room with a teddy bear and a pretty doll that had brown hair and a purple dress. Martha shed a tear and wiped it quickly. The Doctor looked at her with slight sympathy.

"Martha? What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"This is my room, when I was 7."

The Doctor took her hand and looked around the room once more. Martha walked toward the drawings. They started to hear screaming from downstairs. The Doctor spun around. "Martha!" She ignored him and kept walking towards the bed.

"This is the night before my parents divorced." The Doctor tried to go through the wall they came through but it was now solid. He banged the wall.

"Martha, something's wrong here. Very, very wrong..." He ran his hand through his hair and started mumbing something to himself.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps coming up. "Doctor! We need to get out here!" He felt the wall that they recently entered through and then used his screwdriver.

"We're trapped." said The Doctor.

"Wha?"

The door busted open. The two spun around and waited. Nothing came through. The Doctor and Martha slowly inched towards the opening. They looked out the door. It looked like a hall that would never end with uncountable doors. They both looked puzzled. (The Doctor slightly less than Martha of course.) They both saw a little girl in a short purple flower dress ran across an intersection. Both of them started chasing after the girl.

"Oi!" yelled Martha. The girl spun around.

"Who are you?" She yelled. She looked about 10 years old with short red hair with beautiful green eyes and tons of freckles.

"I'm Martha and-" She pointed to The Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor."

The girl stared at him for a moment. She shook her head. "Doctor who?" Martha rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again!"

The Doctor stared at Martha then back at the girl. "Who might you be then?" said The Doctor.

"Names Destiny, now, Allons'y!" She started running again.

The two stared at each other. "Um did she just say-?" The Doctor interuppted

"You heard her! Allons'y!" They started to run with Destiny. The Doctor and Destiny seemed to be quite a lot quicker than Martha.

Destiny stopped for a moment at a four-way hall. "Oh my goodness!" She banged her head against a wall. "Ow!" She rubbed her forehead. "That kind of hurt..."

Martha just now caught up with the two. She was out of breath. "You okay Martha?" said Destiny who now had a small bump on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine-but you two are very good runners!" She caught her breath.

"Thank you!" They said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment then back at Martha.

A door not too far from the three, was banging. "Their trapped, their all trapped." said Destiny.

"Who?" said The Doctor.

Destiny stared at him for a moment. "Your not human, Doctor."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Martha the same. "And may I ask? Who are you to say that?"

"You don't look human." She said with a smile and a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Said Martha in much surprise.

Destiny looked at Martha as if she just entered the room. "You don't see it?"

"Um...no, I really don't."

Destiny rolled her eyes and paced down the hall to the right. "Well no one can say I'm daft, correct?" The Doctor and Martha looked at each other as they followed the small girl. The Doctor grabbed Destiny's arm to stop her. "What?" She yelled. The Doctor stared at her like trying to read her.

A few turns away there was a little boy about Destiny's age running through the halls calling her name. He had dark brown hair and eyes. He was wearing baggy shorts and a baseball jersey. He kept calling out Destiny's name until he ran out of breath.

Destiny heard the boy's calls and pushed The Doctor off her and ran to him. She crashed into him at a turn and they both yelled the other's name. The Doctor and Martha helped the two up.

"You al-right then?" said Martha.

"Yeah we're fine. Right?" She looked over to the boy.

"Sure but I'll be bruised later!" It was obvious that he was American. After they started to calm down, Destiny walked over and punched the boy on the arm. "Ow!" He grabbed his arm.

"You daft, dumbo!" She yelled. The Doctor and Martha slightly backed away.

"What did I do?"

"You left me! You scared the living daylights outta me!"

"Well don't get all...punchey on me!"

She started to calm down a bit. "Sorry."

He rubbed his arm. "It's okay."

"Who might you be then?" said The Doctor.

"Ethan and you?"

"The Doctor and this is Martha." Then he turned to Destiny. "How many people have been trapped here?"

"How should I know?" exclaimed Destiny

"Is there anyone else you know?" asked Martha.

"My sister is still missing." said Ethan.

18 year old Vanessa was stuck, sitting in a hallway corner. She started to hear yelling. '_It's Destiny!' _She jumped up quickly and listen for a few moments. She started running towards the noise.

"Your sister is human, correct?" Said The Doctor taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"Are you sure that's a question?" said Ethan very confused. Destiny whispered someting in his ear. Ethan hung his mouth open for a few minutes staring at The Doctor until Destiny nudged him. He came back to his senses. "She's human. Her name is Vanessa."

"Parents?" asked Martha

Destiny and Ethan stared at each other then back at Martha."No parents." said the two.

The Doctor's screwdriver went buzzerk. He looked at it and started running down a new hall. He pointed it at a door and went to open it. Destiny pushed him down. "Are you nuts man?"

"Hwat was that for?" yelled Martha as she helped up The Doctor.

"You can't just waltz into a room!"

"Theirs someone in there!" exclaimed The Doctor. Destiny grabbed his screwdriver and stared at it. She put it up against the door. She threw the screwdriver back to The Doctor and opened the door.

"Does she know how to use _your_ sonic screwdriver Doctor?" Asked Martha.

The Doctor stared at the mysterious 10 year old. "I have no idea, but she's human. She scans human." he started going off on a scientific rant.

Destiny entered the room. It was completely empty. She stormed out. Before she passed The Doctor he shouted her name.

"Hwat?" She said in frustration.

"You scanned me...but..but how?" said the suddenly calm Doctor.

She stared at him as her face fell. "Your as clever as me then eh? When you grabbed my arm I scanned you. DNA transfer, but you probably know that! Your a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. Your 903 years old. I'm not human either. Go ahead and scan me then!"

The Doctor used his screwdriver and waved up and down the girl. "Pontarian."

"Boy, I need that screwdriver!" she started walking again.

"Who is she Doctor?" whispered Martha.

"She's a pontarian. Their closely related to time lords. In fact their planet is closest to Gallifrey. They have simular abilities. That's why she knew how to scan me and use my screwdriver."

"But is she safe? She's not like an enemy of yours is she?"

He didn't answer and kept on following the "pontarian". Destiny spun around. "Can I see your screwdriver, Doctor?" She seemed a bit more relaxed around him now that he knew her identity. He reluctantly handed it over. "Thank you."


	2. Vortex Munipulators

Destiny's Hallway

Chapter 2

Destiny took The Doctor's screwdriver and pointed it at the ceiling. She handed it back to The Doctor. "What kind of technology is that? That's brilliant!" The Doctor just put the screwdriver back in his pocket. He hadn't spoken for a while, not even to Martha when she asked questions. Martha knew something was wrong with this girl, but its not like she'd get anything out of The Doctor, so she decided just to confront Destiny herself. They all walked down the hall like a Sunday stroll.

"So like, what are Pontarians then? Asked Martha to Destiny. "Because its not like that bloak is going to tell me." she meant The Doctor.

"Well...not human to make it simple." said Destiny with a laugh.

"Yeah, but how did you know how to use his...thingy?"

"The sonic screwdriver? My dad used to work with technology thats simular, but nothing that good. That screwdriver, mister," she turned to The Doctor walking backwards. "is the best piece of technology I've ever held!" The Doctor smiled for a moment. "Time lords. You guys have all the fun!" She smiled. The Doctor's smile faded a bit and with that Destiny's did also. "Don't think we're enemies, Doctor." She turned back around a walked a bit faster in annoyance.

"You know we're not going to get anywhere just taking a stroll." said The Doctor.

Destiny's flipped around. She started to get a bit cross. "Fine, then, Doctor. You lead." The Doctor gave quite a cocky smirk and took the lead, but before he started ahead he bent down to Destiny's height, which wasn't far. She was quite tall. "I'm sorry, I'm clever."

She smirked at that pompas remark. "I noticed." They both started walking again. They walked a lot quicker with The Doctor in the lead.

"Now, first things first!" He spun around to Destiny and the currently useless Ethan. "Where are we?" He asked simply.

"and by that you mean...?" Destiny said in a bit of cockyness.

"Planet."

"Oh, well Jandery. It's on the constellation of Quath."

"And how did you get here?"

"I should be asking you the same, Doctor."

"My shipped crashed, now answer _me._"

She held up her wrist to show a brown leathery band that was quite large around the girl's wrist. The Doctor let out a large moan. "Where do you people get those things? I'm quite sick of them!"

"What is it?" asked Martha.

"It's a vortex munipulator. It's a cheap way of getting around. It can travel like the TARDIS, but it's more...illegal. Isn't that against number 55 of The Shadow Proclamation?"

"I hardly even use it!" exclaimed Destiny. "But it glitched and sent us here, plus it's now broken." Then she laughed a moment. "I don't believe your going to turn me in to The Shadow Proclamation, Doctor."

He knew it was true and thats what was getting on his nerves. "Well when we get out of here I'm taking that with me!" yelled The Doctor as he pointed at it.

"I don't care 'bout it!" She ripped it off and tossed it to The Doctor. He examined it a bit before putting it in his pocket.

Destiny frowned for a second. "Did you say TARDIS?" The Doctor made a quick nod to see where she was going with this. "You've got a real TARDIS? Oh and your saying I'm the cheater, eh?" The Doctor didn't say anything. It was killing Martha how The Doctor acted so different around this girl. She'd let it go for now, but she knew she couldn't resist forever.

**I'm starting to get worse, huh? I started this whole thing off of winging it. I've got a few more things planned for it, but I'm not sure how I'll get there. Wish me luck!**


	3. Nightmare or Temptation

**Destiny's Hallway**

**Chapter 3**

**From now on I'm keeping my stories even. So now I'm caught up on both! An Angel's Home still might get ahead because I seem to be making Destiny's Hallway's chapters longer. It might end up that An Angel's Home might have more chapters all together due to how short they all are. I'm sure you don't want to hear me keep rambling, so enjoy! :)**

The pace was getting quicker as The Doctor was becoming tired of not getting anywhere. "I have one more question. What's in these rooms? You must know." He gestured to Destiny.

Destiny rubbed her head for a moment. "In each room is a temptation or a nightmare. If you find yourself in a temptation room, you could never get out. Temptations hold your greatest desires. If you want them, then you must know that you'll never come back from them. If you go into a nightmare room, it reveals your greatest fear or worry. Possibly something you wished you never saw or something you hope to never see.It can trap you 'till the day you die."

"And you've never stepped into one of these rooms? You seem to know a lot about them!"

"I think you should know we came here with 5 people." She said sad, but with all the confidence she had left.

The Doctor didn't say anything else.

"Well how long have you been here?" asked Martha

"At least 2 weeks." she said quite surely.

"Where did you get food and water?" Martha was trying to state the obvious.

"We haven't had food in a few days, but my dad carried a backpack with food in it." Said the person who everyone thought wasn't even in the room, Ethan. "But he got taken by a room. We had run out so he thought there may be some in the rooms."

Destiny finished. "He hadn't eaten anything. He gave everything to us and Ethan's sister. Food was his greatest desire." she hung her head. "He stepped into a temptation room."

"I thought you said you didn't have parents."

"Well we don't now!" Destiny yelled as her face went red.

Martha was going to ask if they had moms, but she decided to leave it. The Doctor ran his screwdriver around the frame of a door. "Ah ha!" Everyone jumped when he yelled. "Loose connection."

Right before he could turn the door handle, Destiny had to doubt him. **"Are you sure?"**


End file.
